In many areas of the world, including the United States and Canada, the temperatures in winter can be extreme. Occasionally, water pipes in residences and businesses will freeze, resulting in a rupture in the water pipes. Fluid water in the pipes, under pressure, will flow from the rupture until the water supply is shut off and the ruptured pipes are repaired.
Other severe weather patterns may also cause ruptured pipes to occur. For example, water pipes can be damaged by hurricanes and tornadoes, resulting in unwanted water flow from the damaged pipes until the water supply is shut off and the damaged pipes are repaired. Other events such as earthquakes and terrorist attacks can also cause damage to water lines and water pipes.
Whatever the cause of damage to pipes, unwanted fluid flow from a rupture in a pipe can cause significant damage to the surrounding area. In many emergency situations that involve multi-family dwellings, hotels, or areas of public assembly, the water supply to the entire facility or structure may have to be shut off to control the fluid flow until the damaged pipe can be located and repaired. Not only is this an inconvenience to persons living in the dwellings or using the facilities, the lack of water for drinking and sanitation can result in health problems. Moreover, if a central water supply is shut off to fix a frozen pipe, other pipes in different areas of the structure may be susceptible to freezing due to static water in the pipes. What is needed is an apparatus that can contain fluid flow from a ruptured pipe in a quick and efficient manner while allowing fluid to continue flowing in the pipe.